The Only Exception
by HeartK
Summary: <html><head></head>Takes place during Season 4 after Serena finds out about Blair and Dan. She feels lonely so she calls Nate, they both realize they still have feelings for each other. He's her only exception.Some Dair references and an appearance from Blair.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Serena was effortless, she was beautiful, charismatic and kind, an infuriating combination, even if she was arguably the most beautiful girl in Manhattan she couldn't seem to get her love life right, she had all the guys but always seemed to be attracted to the bad ones but there were two amazing guys, Nate Archibald and Dan Humphrey. Dan and her ended for many reasons, she always felt he had loved the idea of her but couldn't handle the real Serena with her many flaws. It was different with Nate they had been friends since they were kids but one day changed everything, Nate was Blair's boyfriend so he was off limits but then the Shepard wedding happened, Blair was away, Nate and Serena were alone, they had too much to drink and ended up having sex, she ran away when that happened. Nate was hurt, **then she came back** but she kept saying she didn't come back for him. Their love was forbidden but then finally after 3 years Nate and Serena had the chance to be with each other but she was going through many problems and wanted time for herself however Nate would always be the one who didn't judge her, he loved Serena on her bad days and accepted the flawed Serena. Now Serena had lost Dan and Nate.

It was a serene spring day in New York city, Serena flipped through the pages of her textbook she was studying for finals but she was already feeling restless. Serena began to think about how Dan and Blair, the two people she considered her closest friends had gone behind her back and had... well whatever they had. Serena picked up her phone and went through her contact list. Serena suddenly felt very lonely there wasn't one person she could think about talking to since Dan and Blair were no longer her friends, it wasn't that she was a loner there were many hang arounds in her life but she hardly could call them close friends. She came across contacts whose names started with N and there she saw **Nate Archibald **on her screen, a smiled crept onto her Chanel pink lip gloss coated lips, _Natie she still had him _she thought to herself, she knew it was different now after their break up she couldn't just go over to see him, order pizza and watch old movies with him like old times. Blair, Serena and Nate had been inseparable when they were kids Serena never cared how messy Lily's love life was or how it was effecting her and Eric when she was with Nate and Blair, she would forget everything but now Blair and her weren't even talking and Nate was distant with her ever since they had broken up but she couldn't blame him for that.

Serena hit call on Nate's number, she didn't know what to say but she didn't want to loose him.

"Hello?" He said sounding sleepy.

Serena imagined him with his hair golden brown hair tangled up, laying in bed with just his blue boxers on, looking sexy even in his sleepy state.

"Hey Natie." She said cheerfully.

"Who is this?" He asked.

It felt like a knife pierced her heart, Natie was her childhood nickname for him and he couldn't even recognize her voice anymore...

"Nate, it's Serena." She said sounding much more serious now.

"Oh Serena, sorry I was taking a nap and I should have known it was you nobody calls me Natie anymore." He teased.

She smiled and her heart soared, he sounded like her Natie again.

"You better be sorry Nate and no one calls you that because it's my name for you." She said.

"You're the only one allowed to call me that S, so why did you call?" He asked.

He wanted to talk to her, he missed her voice, her scent, her Serena-ness, he wanted to go over to her and.. just touch her again. _Touch her again?_

__"I was just wondering how you are and I... miss you Nate." She said, her voice sounding sad.

He felt like taking the sadness out of her voice and to kiss away the pain. _What about his girlfriend? Then again Serena is his Achilles heel._

"I'm good S, do you really mean that? Ben seemed to keep you company." He mused.

He instantly regretted how mean he sounded. Serena bit her lip, she was starting to see her mistakes and felt crushed how could Nate ever believe her? Actions spoke louder than words and her's were screaming at him that she didn't need him.

"I do mean what I say, look Nate I really need you right now and Ben wasn't who I thought he was. I have no one left and you don't need to help me, I know you're with Raina now and I don't deserve it." She said distantly.

"Serena please don't say that, if you need me I'm here that doesn't change I promise. This Dan and Blair thing is really getting to you isn't it?" He asked.

He knew part of her loved Dan, it hurt him greatly to accept that but Dan was his friend and he wasn't possessive he would rather let Serena be free than to hold onto her so tightly and take away the thing he admired the most about her, she was free like a butterfly she deserved to fly and go where ever she wanted, he would not take that away from her.

"Thanks Natie, I don't know why you're this nice to me.I don't want to ever date Dan again, I just felt hurt that they couldn't talk to me about this, I wanted to know how could they not tell me?" She said.

Nate smiled, he knew it was wrong to smile at this moment but she said she didn't want Dan anymore, that was good, very good. _Apparently Golden Boy suffers from memory loss and is forgetting Rai.. what's her name again? Right no one really cares._

"It's the same reason you ran away when we had sex while I was with Blair, she didn't want to hurt you and she didn't want to admit it to herself that she might have feelings for him. We never wanted to tell Blair the truth about us but S she forgave us for what we did." He said carefully.

"But they're not us Nate we were meant to be.."She said then suddenly stopping herself from continuing.

She couldn't believe how honest she had been, it was unfair for her to say it to him now. Nate blinked his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Do you still think that S?" He asked straight forwardly.

"You have a girlfriend." She said.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" He asked.

Serena couldn't help but giggle, Nate and her were facing the same dilemma he was dating someone else, she was scared to admit how she felt... it was history repeating itself.

"Natie why don't we go get some coffee and take a walk?" She asked.

"That sounds great Serena. I'll meet you at Starbucks in 15 minutes." He said.

**15 minutes later **

Serena was sitting down at a table, she had ordered a frappuccino and had started to drink it, several guys began to stare at the ethereal blond as she sipped at her frappuccino, she seemed oblivious to the attention but to be honest she had gotten so use to it that it was a common occurrence to her like how day turns to night. _That makes us love you so much more S but we can't hate her now can we? She just can't help it._ Nate walks into Starbucks, all the girls stare at him, he's 6'0, golden brown hair and stunning blue eyes, he's gorgeous, Serena lifts her head up and watches him stride over to her, he too is oblivious to the attention, it's so common for him too, Serena bit her lip Nate was gorgeous and looked yummy. _Aren't we always wanting taken men S? _She jumps up from her seat and wraps her arms around him as he approaches her table, he smells like the most delicious boy alive. Nate wraps his arms around her, pulling her beautiful body against his firmly. He loves how she smells of a mix of essential oils, a truly unique scent it was completely her own_. _He wants to kiss her soft pink lips again, take her far away from all the chaos that surrounds her. Nate wants to protect his golden girl from the stupid men she falls for. They awkwardly pull away, they had been hugging for too long, it was not a friendly embrace but it was sensual. They take their seats opposite of each other.

"So I'm third best?" He jokes around.

Serena stares into his blue eyes, why can't he see she loves him? That she's scared because ** he is the only exception, **she knows she screws everything up, she's scared she will ruin it further and he won't be in her life anymore, she knows this, it scares her.

"Nate don't say that" She said quickly.

"I'm kidding Serena, you seem.. different today." He observes.

She pushes her golden locks behind her shoulders and licks her lips, Nate notices this and finds it sexy.

"It's just I've made so many mistakes and I feel like I don't deserve you being here I screwed everything up. Dan and Blair were right to focus on each other instead of me, I'm the screw up they finally realized it then again I'm sure they knew it all along but now they can't deal with it anymore. Why am I like this Nate?" She asked sounding very sad.

Nate was angry, she made mistakes but she was no screw up, he was here because he loves her. _Loves her?_

"You are not a screw up, forget about what's going on with Dan and Blair that's their problem now. Serena look at me, you don't have to ever feel bad about who you are with me, I like who you are and if you make mistakes so what? Learn from them move on from it." He said kindly.

Her heart soared, she smiled at him. Nate was amazing to her, he knew what to say at the right time.

"Thank you Nate, you're right it's their problem not mine. Nate when you say things like that it makes me see what my one true biggest mistake was..." She said and then trialed off.

"And what was that?" He asked curiously.

"Letting you go, that was the biggest mistake." She said honestly.

She avoided his gaze and looked off into the distance. Nate felt conflicted but Serena was here in-front of him admitting the very thing he always wanted her to say, not so he can be evil about it but to tell her it was okay and now they could fix the problem. Nate moved closer to her, he placed his hand on her smooth cheek and let his fingers get entangled in her hair, he puller her closer to him and softly kissed her pink lips, she returned the kiss, moving closer to him and kissing him with passion, she heard a sound of a camera phone Nate and her pulled away quickly and saw Georgina Sparks standing in-front of them with a phone in her hand.

"Serena and Nate how cute! I'm sure Gossip Girl would love to hear about this." She said.

"Georgina, don't you dare!" Serena said firmly.

"Why not S? Is Nate taken again? You're his whore aren't you?" She taunted.

"That's enough, go away we don't care what you do with that picture." Nate said.

Serena looked at him to say what about Raina? But he shook his head. He would have to face the consequence he wouldn't let Georgina blackmail Serena again.

"Fine losers goodbye." She said.

She glared at Serena and walked away.

"Why did you do that Nate? Raina will find out about what happened with us." Serena said.

"I know but she can't blackmail you again, I'll deal with it." He said sounding defeated.

Serena touched his hand and rubbed it slowly.

"Thank you for doing that for me and I'm here for you too." She said kindly.

Nate stood up and helped Serena out of her chair, he put his arm around her as they walked out of never wanted him to let go of her.

"S, everything is going to be alright." He said soothingly.

"I know it will be for sure." She said sounding cheerful again.

"How do you know that for sure?" He asked.

"Because I have you again." She said proudly.

"You always had me but I'm glad you realized it." He said.

They walk back to Serena's penthouse and go to her room, they feel like kids again. Lily knocks on the door.

"What is it?" She asked

"Serena, Blair is here." Lily said.

Serena and Nate exchange nervous glances.

Blair slowly opens the door, she looks shocked to see Nate there but looks at Serena.

"Serena we can't let our friendship end because of a guy again, no offense Nate." Blair says quickly.

Nate looks at Serena and mouths "Go easy on her."

"I know you're right B, it just shocked me so much but you should be happy with whoever you want even if it's…. Dan" She said.

Nate smiles, he likes it when she shows kindness to people.

"Thank you so much S but you don't have to worry about me being with Dan because Louis and I are engaged." She said matter of factly.

Nate and Serena look at her, they're shocked.

"Engaged? Wow congrats B!" Serena said happily.

"Yes, engaged, now is that the Breakfast at Tiffany's DVD?" She asked.

Serena got it Blair didn't want to talk about it and she would find out later.

"Yes it is, now go sit on my bed and we'll all relax and watch the movie." Serena announced.

Nate moved over and let Blair sit down next to him, Serena sat on the other side next to Nate, they pulled the blanket over them and pressed play on the remote, the three childhood friends sat together watching their favorite old movie. If only their lives were that simple like it was years ago, now Blair was engaged, Serena felt lost and Nate was confused in his relationship but he longed for Serena but then again somethings never changed. Being a child is easy but growing up that's the hard part they were all suffering from emotional growing pains.

Over at the Empire Hotel Chuck Bass was feeling empty and alone.

Over in Brooklyn Dan Humphrey was writing a poem about a rich, brunette girl that he couldn't get out of his mind.

_See they're all suffering from emotional growing pains but some of us grow up faster than others._

_You know you love me._

_xoxo _

_Gossip Girl._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first chapter was suppose to be a one shot but people wanted me to continue with it, I might make this short and sweet but we'll see what happens, I miss Serenate so much and I wish season 4 could be this way! Please review.**

Serena was the first to wake up, Nate and Blair had fallen asleep, she smiled to herself it was just like old times, she smiled when she saw Nate was holding her tightly, she snuggled up to him and imagined that there were no problems and they were free to be together, Blair stretched her hands out and knocked Nate in the face, he woke up startled and accidentally pushed Serena off the bed, she landed on the floor with a loud thud, the three of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Nice going B." Serena joked.

"I'm not that one who knocked you off the bed S." Blair said.

"Oh yes it was Natie." Serena said.

Blair and Serena looked at each other knowingly, Serena got back up from the floor and grabbed a pillow, the two girls started to hit Nate with pillows he tried stopping them, he grabbed both of them and pushed them onto the bed.

"Threesome." Serena joked.

Blair looked horrified and Nate laughed.

"She's joking Blair." Nate said calmly.

"Well with her you never know and I'm engaged remember?" Blair said, trying to lighten up but still coming across as stiff.

Serena looked at her friend, Blair had a fox-like face with beautiful brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, but now Blair had seemed years older than Nate and her, Chuck and Blair always seemed older than Nate and Serena, while their relationship was angsty while Nate and Serena's relationship was more playful and light, all though they did have their problems and it was in no way less painful when they broke up, they still knew they were young and needed to enjoy their lives, Serena wondered if Blair knew that she should enjoy her life instead of getting married so soon.

"Are you sure you want to be engaged?" Serena asked.

Blair fiddled with her hair and then looked at Serena.

"Louis is who I should be with." She said softly.

_She said she should be with him, shouldn't she have said I want to be with him? Poor Queen B looks like she's in a love triangle or should I say square?_

__"And according to my father I should have been with you." Nate said.

Serena looked at him, was he trying to say he made a mistake when he left Blair? Nate noticed how Serena's expression changed.

"What are you trying to say?" Blair asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have to follow your heart and be with whoever you want to be with." Nate said wisely.

Serena and Blair giggled, it was not everyday their favorite stoner could be so deep with wisdom, Nate looked at the two girls, he had been in love with both of them when he was younger but he had always be madly in love with Serena, they knew him better than anyone else.

"Natie the all insightful wise one is right B, you should be with whoever you want to be with, if it makes sense to you then that's all that matters." Serena said.

"I know you're both right but Louis is amazing, he's not Brooklyn like Dan and he's not complicated like Chuck, do you see how good he sounds on paper? He's the type of guy I imagined rescuing me, when I realized you two would end up together when I was 8. I have a lot to think about." Blair said.

Serena and Nate looked each each other, even Blair knew they belonged together when she was in love with Nate.

"Louis seems great Blair but make sure you're making the right decision for yourself please it's about what you want." Nate said kindly.

He walked over to Blair and hugged her tightly, she held onto him and remembered how she always wanted to marry Nate once upon a time, she smiled to herself, Nate and Serena were mystic, she was sure she would end up being maid of honor at their wedding one day and she, well she needed to find out what she wanted.

"Thanks N and S, I don't know what I'd do without my two best friends and please break up with Raina before you two end up having sex, I'm sure if I wasn't here it would have happened already!" She said.

Serena bit her lip, Blair was the voice of reason..

"We're always here for you and ummm I guess you're right." Serena said.

"Not really I mean I have a girlfriend." Nate said.

_I guess his memory is coming back to him. _Blair noticed Serena's happy demeanor change.

"That never stopped you before Nate. I have to go I'll see you soon S."Blair said.

_We love B's honestly don't we?_Blair winked at Serena and smiled, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of Serena's room, leaving Serena and Nate alone with their complicated drama.

"You should probably go back to Raina." Serena said.

"Serena, don't be that way." He said.

She looked at his almost innocent like blue eyes, she never wanted to hurt him again but right now he said nothing would have happened with them because of Raina, then again what did she expect? For Nate to leave his loyal girlfriend for her? She knew she was wrong yet all she wanted was Nate. Serena bit her lip and tried wiping away the tears that had started to fill into her deep blue eyes. She was sad because she realized she had lost the one guy she really loved and it was almost too late.

"What are we doing with Nate?" Serena asked.

"Um we're standing in your room?" He said dumbly.

"No Nate I mean with us, what are we doing?" She asked.

"I don't know, honestly Serena how do I know you won't kiss Dan again or meet some Colin guy and end up with him? I don't know how many times I can go through what happened with us." He said honestly.

Serena walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his blue eyes.

"Nate, you have no reason to trust me again but I want to at least show you it's different now.** I love you,** I've always loved you from the time I was a little girl, you were my first crush and **the first guy I made love to** and it was love Nate even when we were 15 years old, I made mistakes and I'm not perfect but this time if we have a chance, I'd never leave you not for a second, so I don't know what to do anymore but **fight for you** Nate if that's what it takes." Serena said emotionally.

Nate felt his heart contort inside his chest, Serena was staring intently at him, with so much emotion that he had never seen before, she was vulnerable and honest, it was like somehow she had taken all her walls down for him and that in itself was proof to him that she really would do anything to make it right with him.

"Serena, you know I love you, like you said it was love at 15 and it's still the same now I don't care about the mistakes you made, **there's nothing you could do to make me love you less, **but I think we rushed everything if we try again it has to be different Serena, I won't go through that again." He said.

Serena felt the tears in her eyes again and looked away from him, Nate touched her chin slowly and moved her face so it was facing him, he lifted her chin up so he could look directly into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"I never want to do that again Nate, it's different now, I promise." She said sincerely.

Serena tightened her arms around his neck, he smiled and looked at her with adoration, Serena smiled too, she loved how he looked at her like she was the only girl in the whole world. Nate put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, he rubbed his nose against her's and then softly kissed her soft, pink lips, the kiss lasted for only a few seconds, Nate didn't want to be a cheater again, he promised he wouldn't cheat on another girl again after he saw how it deeply upset Blair_._

_Golden Boy might do stupid things but at least his heart is in the right place, or is it just the weed talking again?_

__Serena groaned slightly when Nate pulled away but she didn't want to make him cheat, she loved him enough to wait. _How very "The Age of Innocence " of her. _

__"I'm sorry, it's…" Nate began to say.

"It's okay, I understand." Serena said kindly.

"I'm going to tell her about us. Do you want to come with me when I tell her? You can stay in Chuck's room, she won't know you're there." Nate said.

Serena heard the door to her room open, to her surprise Raina was standing in the doorway.

"So this is where you were Nate? With Serena? I saw the Gossip Girl Blast, there was a picture of Blair, Serena and you and there was a picture of you kissing her." She said incredulously.

"Raina did you find Serena's room?" Jenny asked.

Little did Serena know, Jenny had come back last night and she wasn't too thrilled about Blair and Serena being there, considering Blair exiled her and she got into trouble for trying to destroy Serena. _What ever happened to sweet little non raccoon looking Little J?_

__"You're being my stalker again Jenny?" Serena said firmly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have threesomes in your Mom's Penthouse Serena." Jenny shot back.

"Jenny come on you know that never happened and what you did wasn't nice." Nate said.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Nate, you act like you never kissed me and wrote me a love letter." Jenny said.

"You wrote her a love letter?" Serena asked.

"It was a long time ago S." Nate said calmly.

"Excuse me, Nate you dated Jenny too? Is there anything else I don't know about you?" Raina asked.

"He had sex with Serena when he was dating Blair and clearly something is still going on with Nate and Serena." Jenny said.

"You know J I liked you so much better when I first met you." Nate said sounding a bit sad.

"HELLO Nate, I'm your girlfriend and do you know how bad this looks?" Raina questioned.

"Raina I'm sorry but I don't think we can be together." Nate said honestly.

"You're breaking up with me because of Serena?" She asked.

"It's complicated Raina, you should be with someone who knows what he wants." Nate said sincerely.

"Nice going Nate, you left another girl for Serena I-want- every-guy-in-the -world- Van Der Woodsen.

"I'm going back to Chicago, the Upper East Side is too messed up for me." Raina said honestly.

_Another one bites the dust. _Raina walked over to Nate and kissed him softly, she said goodbye and walked away.

"Jenny, you're such a brat!" Serena said angrily.

"You're a slut!" Jenny yelled.

"Girls! Enough, just stop Serena lets go." Nate said.

Serena glared at Jenny, Nate grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her out of her room.

"Nate, I need my clothes and toiletries." Serena said, as he pulled her towards the elevator.

"I still have your old clothes and toiletry kit in the suite." Nate said.

Serena smiled to herself, he kept all her things it proved that Nate knew she would come back.

Nate and Serena walked into his suite he shared with Chuck, she felt like she was home.

"You can't do this to me Chuck." Blair said loudly.

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't miss me." Chuck said sounding equally loud.

There was a loud crash, it sounded like glass breaking. Nate and Serena exchanged nervous glances and ran into the lounge, shattered glass was strewn all over the floor, Chuck's hand was bleeding profusely, his eyes were still and he was in shock, Blair was laying on the floor parallel to the glass, if she was any closer, the charred glass pieces would have pierced her porcelain skin, Serena instinctively rushed over to her best friend.

"B, are you okay?" Serena asked concernedly.

"Chuck, he , I'm." Blair tried to speak but she was in too much shock to speak in complete sentences.

"Chuck! Did you hit Blair?" Nate asked.

"No, no." Chuck said.

Nate and Serena looked at each other, fear in both of their eyes, but they were the non judging breakfast club and they weren't about to jump to conclusions just yet.

Serena carefully helped Blair up from the floor and directed her to the sofa, Blair was shaken up, she carefully rubbed Blair's back.

"B do you want me to call the ambulance?" Serena asked.

"No, Louis can't know." She said softly.

Nate and Chuck walked into the living room, Chuck had a bandage on his wrist, his face was contorted with guilt and pain.

"Blair are you okay? I wasn't aiming for you I would never hurt you intentionally." Chuck said sincerely.

"You could have hurt her badly Chuck." Nate said angrily.

"It was a mistake Nathaniel I would never hurt the love of my life like that." Chuck said.

"Chuck, I know you wouldn't hurt me, I think you should see a therapist, get some help." Blair said sounding and behaving far more mature than her 20 years.

"I will Blair, I'll do anything to make this better so you won't marry that guy?" Chuck asked hopefully.

Nate came closer to Serena, he sat down next to her and held her hand, she squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry Chuck but I tried so much, I have to go, I'm leaving to Paris tonight." Blair said sadly.

"For how long?" Serena asked sounding scared.

"A few weeks or maybe forever.." Blair said.

"Blair you can't leave, you don't have to choose anyone, choose yourself, please stay." Serena pleaded.

"She's right Blair, don't go, choose yourself." Chuck said, his voice was pained.

"Blair don't go. Stay with us, you don't belong with that French guy." Nate said.

"You know what? I don't care even if you choose Dumb Humphrey, he's nice and lives near us even if that means Brooklyn, just stay. Chuck said.

The three friends stared at Chuck, he was being completely selfless.

A single tear drop fell from Blair's eye as she looked at her 2 childhood friends and the love of her life.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Blair said quickly.

She turned around and ran away from the three people who meant everything to her. Serena watched as her best friend ran away from her, tears began to fall from her beautiful blue eyes, she now knew how Blair felt when she left, Nate pulled Serena close to him and held her in his arms.

"She'll be back."Nate said soothingly.

Serena held on tighter to Nate, he was all she had left, she needed him more than ever.

"I can't believe she's going Nate." Serena said softly.

Chuck stared at Nate and Serena, it was clear they were reigniting the flames of their love but Blair and his had run cold, now she was gone forever and he had no will to survive.

"I can't take this anymore." Chuck said grimly.

He walked out of the living room.

"Serena, I don't want that to happen to us." Nate said.

"I don't want that either, I just hope B comes back." Serena said.

Nate stood up, he pulled Serena up from the sofa, he pulled her close to him and kissed her pink lips with passion, his tongue found hers, his hands roamed around her perfect body, Serena kissed him back with passion and held onto him tightly. They pulled away slowly and looked at each other. Chuck walked back into the room, he started to clap.

"Well done, what will your future problems be? Who looks better? Who finished the good shampoo that makes your hair look so great? Do you honestly think love will be enough Nate and Serena?" Chuck said condescendingly.

"Chuck you're drunk and you're wrong about everything." Nate said firmly.

"Am I Nathaniel? Serena left you and went to Paris, she kissed Humphrey and you made good use of my black book, that sounds like true love to me." Chuck said bitterly.

"You lost Blair because of your bullshit Chuck, you're not the only one who ever lost something." Nate said angrily.

Serena squeezed his hand and pleaded with him with her eyes for him not to push it with Chuck. She was scared Chuck would do something stupid.

"Don't talk about Blair." Chuck said angrily.

Chuck walked over to Nate looking menacing, he was shaking, he punched Nate hard in the face and pushed Serena onto the sofa. Then he stared at both of them shocked at his actions.

"I'm… Bart Bass." Chuck said to himself.

He looked at both his friends and turned around, he walked away.

Nate rushed over to Serena, she was more worried about him.

"Nate I'm fine, your nose is bleeding, sit down I'll get tissues." She said.

Serena ran to the bathroom and got a whole bunch of tissues she ran over to Nate and told him to place it on his nose, the bleeding finally stopped and Serena and Nate went to lay down in his bed.

"I'm scared Nate, for us and Blair and Chuck." Serena said.

"Me too Serena, me too." Nate said softly.

_**N**__ was scared that what Chuck said was true, that love wasn't enough._

_**S**__ was scared that she had lost her best friend forever and that Nate would change his mind about them._

_**C**__ was lost and shattered._

_**B **__was last seen in Brooklyn with D, she was seen smiling when she left his apartment._

_So much drama, so little time, poor __**N**__ and __**S**__ will they ever out run their past? Will star-crossed lovers __**B**__ and __**C**__ ever find their way back to each other? Only time will tell._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: If you liked it review please :) Tell me if you would like it to be short and sweet or a detailed multi chapter story.**


End file.
